gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Curran
is the protagonist of the G-Saviour film. A former Mobile Suit pilot who retired after an incident, he is forced into the cockpit of the G-Saviour to help defend Side 8 when a war breaks out with CONSENT. Personality & Character Mark puts the safety of his comrades first, and will not hesitate to go to a person's rescue. However, due to the trauma of his past, Mark refuses to fight in a mobile suit, until he is convinced to by Cynthia Graves. Skills & Capabilities Mark is noted by both CONSENT and Illuminati forces to be a skilled MS pilot. Examples of this include a difficult rescue operation and his easy takedown of several MW-Rai units, which the Freedom pilots could barely damage. History As a CAF Pilot Little is known about Mark's past, but what is known was that he was once part of the Congressional Armed Forces (CAF) as a mobile suit pilot who served under Jack Halle. During a military exercise, the mobile suit of one of Mark's squadmates sent out a distress signal, as his mobile suit engine had begun to fail. Mark requested to attempt a mid-air rescue, knowing he only had about four minutes before all the systems would fail, but he was ordered by Jack to leave him, who viewed the attempt as hopeless and not worth the risk of damaging the MS. Unwilling to abandon a squadmate, Mark disregarded orders but failed to save his squadmate, whose cockpit had caught fire. This incident haunted Mark as he not only disobeyed orders but also believed his hesitation killed his squadmate; the incident caused Mark to retire from mobile suit piloting. Mark would eventually go to work in an underwater rig known as Hydro-Gen, and would also start a relationship with a reporter named Mimi Devere. Incident at Hydro-Gen While excavating the ocean floor in a MMS-DS209 Guppy, a Congressional Armed Forces (CAF) CCMS-03 Bugu crashes into the ocean from orbit, landing near Mark. Although initially hesitant to carry out the rescue himself as the Guppy was not suited for the depth, Mark goes after his memories of his time in the CAF are triggered. Mark is able to rescue the pilot and brings him to Hydro-Gen, but the rig is soon stormed by CONSENT troops led by Mark's old superior Jack Halle. Jack informs Mark that there are intruders in the rig and questions Mark, who lies and says he does not know where they are. Mark goes to investigate the intruders but is followed by Jack and his men, who also discovers the intruders. Jack has his men open fire, killing one of the intruders, with the rest escaping, except for Cynthia Graves, who surrenders. Jack nonetheless orders her execution, until Mark steps in to protect her. The following morning it is announced on the news that Cynthia was arrested and that the intruders were armed but taken care of thanks to Mark. Mark, who is watching, denounces it knowing full well that the intruders were neither armed, but Mimi scolds him for not taking in the glory to help advance their careers. On the Run Mark and Mimi go to a ball in honor of Mark's "accomplishment", where Mark once again runs into Jack. Mark questions Jack about the news report as well as what is happening, though Jack does not give him any information, resulting in an argument. Mimi scolds Mark, saying how at this rate, he would ruin her career plans, but Mark is then confronted by the head of the CAF, General Garneux. Garneux attempts to persuade Mark to return to CONSENT, but Mark declines, so Garneux instead persuades him to interrogate Cynthia for information in exchange for securing the job Mimi wants, which Mark agrees to. Mark meets with Cynthia and asks her several questions, but she does not answer until Mark reveals to her that he is not with the CAF. Cynthia tells him that she had been working with Doctor Riva of Hydro-Gen to grow food underwater, thus solving CONSENT's food shortage problem, and convinces Mark to take her to the lab to show him the sample. Mark takes her to find Doctor Riva's samples, with the joining of the samples resulting in a successful bioluminescence; Mark convinces Cynthia to let him show Garneux the sample, but is soon confronted by Jack who labels Mark an accomplice. Mark and Cynthia flee, with Mark being framed as a fugitive to be apprehended. They managed to escape the facility through a biowaste garbage chute, reaching a CAF air base, but cannot get in. Mark calls Mimi to come down and open it with her access card, and she agrees. Mark also meets Cynthia's friends and fellow Illuminati members, Kobi and Franz Dieter. Jack then murders the CONSENT guard who allowed Mark to interrogate Cynthia and frames Mark for the murder, convincing Garneux of Mark's seeming betrayal and notifies the public. Hydro-Gen is subsequently taken over by the CAF and its employees are arrested. At Side 4 After joining the group, they fly a shuttle to Side 4 to search for the Illuminati. Once there, they join a party and ask for "Phillippe" drinks, bringing them to the leader of the Illuminati, Philippe San Simeone. Philippe then shows Mark the G-Saviour, and attempts to convince him to pilot it for their cause. Mark refuses, still haunted by his past experiences. While being transported to Side 8, the craft encountered debris, which Mark agreed to clear with the G-Saviour. Battle of Side 8 Mark led a force of Gaean RGM-196 Freedoms against CONSENT forces at the battle of Side 8. He later fought and defeated Jack Halle and his CAMS-13 MS-Rai before returning to Gaea to destroy two Bugus that had entered the colony. Return to CONSENT Following the battle of Side 8, Mark was offered political asylum in Gaea, with Councillor Graves offering to negotiate a pardon with CONSENT. Mark refused however, wanting to prove his innocence of an alleged murder of a CONSENT guard. He proposes Cynthia join him on Earth to continue her research, which she accepts. Gallery G-Saviour_Mark_Curran.jpg Mark Curran (CAF).png|As a Congressional Armed Forces soldier. G-Saviour Novel Cover Art.jpg|In the novel adaptation. References